grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Festivals
Within a full year, Grophland holds many events and festivals to give our Grophs (and their owners) something to look forward to. It is during these times, when Grophland is at its most busiest. There are 15 events and 4 main festivals The 4 main festivals are known as the 'Spring Flinny Festival', the 'Cherry Blossom Festival', the 'Fire Festival' and the 'Harvest Festival'. Each event/festival has special items created to celebrate the occasion and these items can only be obtained during the festival period (or ocassionally dropped by a passing stranger as a random event throughout the year, except for during the festival itself). Occassionally there are also Contests to dress up as the best festival or event-themed Groph, who can then win special Titles if they're successful. January 1st - March 31st Kala Tide Celebrating the especially high tide after Kala, Kalatide is a date when ships are usually in port and saolirs make merry. During Kalatide the Knotmaker can be found in the docks, ready to turn tangled lines into charms. There are four Knotmaker charms, one for each of Strength, Intelligence, Charm and Agility, with a random one being available for each set of tangled line that you turn in. Grophland's Birthday Valentine's Day Spring Flinny Festival This is the first festival in the year, starting on the 1st March, lasting until 8th March. It is a fesitval that is commonly held on the beaches of the Mainland, Groph will dress up to celebrate the occasion in Flinny Costumes. The aim of the week, is to see the shoals of fish that come up the rivers and past the Mainland shores. Some say that the fish are in such large numbers, that the sea actually turns silver! Certainly this is a sight to see. Flinnies are more often than not, caught and fished out of the water. Eating these fish on the beaches, during the festival time, has become a tradition amongst Grophs. Items that can be bought from shops during this occasion, include the Flinny Costumes (found in the Grophtown Clothing Basement) or Flinny Tales (found in the Grophtown book store). If you find yourself in a spot of luck this week, why not take your time to try fishing up a Golden Flinny? They are a rarer 'branch' of flinny, which can only be caught during this week. If you are going to attempt to catch one, make sure to use high lures and increase your luck, if you do then your chances of catching one increases. Leaptide This festival takes place between the 20th March and the 3rd of April and celebrates the coming of Spring in the Wurld. Please see the main article Leaptide for more information on Leaptide events. April 1st - June 30th Fool's Day Often starting anywhere up to a week before the April 1st and a day or two afterwards, every year the owner of Grophland, David (and often along with the help of Victoria and sometimes the mods/wizards) put on a very elaborate seemingly plot-related Fool's Day event. Please see the main article Fool's Day for more information on past Fool's Day events. Cherry Blossom Festival This is the second festival of the year, starting on the 6th April, lasting between 4 and 10 days. Not much is known about this festival, other than it is when the Wurld's trees begin to bloom. Blossom falls from the skies and if you're lucky enough, you may even catch one! The occasion has been told to be a good omen to those who celebrate it, so it isn't unusual to see Grophs out on the streets and groups of them travelling to the forests, in order to get a better look. Try clicking like crazy on the Falling Blossoms during the festival whilst exploring the Wurld and you may manage to catch some! These can then be traded with the Sages' Finds shop during the Festival for various Cherry Blossom-themed items. Fire Festival This is the third festival of the year, the 30th April is often busy and full of energy and life because if Grophs want to celebrate the occasion then this is the only day to do it in. Unlike the other three festivals, the event only lasts for a day. The festival is here to mark the midpoint in the Sun's progress between the Spring Equinox and the Summer Solstice. Grophs will gather together to dance around bonfires (several special events are sent out on this day, showing this), whilst wearing masks and other significant clothing. These pieces of clothing can be bought in the Grophtown shops, during the length of the event. The festival may give the wilder Grophs an excuse to go out and have some fun, but it also allows a cause of celebration for the others. Not everyone celebrates this occasion, simply due to the more sinister side of the masks and the damage some of the more troublesome Grophs have gotten into. On this day you can also sent out play requests to other grophs and they will take part in festival celebrations together - ocassionally they may bring back a festival-related item such as a fire owl, fire brand or knotted charm, which both grophs will receive, so make sure to send out as many requests as possible for all your grophs! Omelet Fair The first of the 2 Omelet Fairs that takes place each year and it takes places between May 22nd and June 5th. There are a number of things that you can do during the Omelet Fair (which itself is located just a little distance away from Grophtown (or as with every festival/event, you can click on the banner at the top right hand corner of the screen to take you to the event itself, or the main place where it is held). One of the most popular activities is the Omelet Quests. There are 2 avatars that can be gained after doing so many of them (Omelet Helper and Omelet Connessiur) , much like the Sea Witch, Librarian and Chef ones. After you successfully bring all the ingredients back you will usually get a random amount off gg and either some sort of omelet or omelet-making item or omelet recipe. Flat Head Frog here will ask you for 5 random items at a time (usually food stuffs, but sometimes he will also ask for other things). Below you can find a list of all the different things that he may ask for - please note, he will ALWAYS ask for either an Egg or a Milk every time, regardless of the other items he asks for: *Black Bess Cheese *Block o' Cheese *Blue Moon Cheese *Blunny Fish *Chissowary *Deep Sea Flinny *Flinny *Groph Pear *Lava Squash *Lava Squash Powder *Loaf of Bread *Mallu Pods *Mepper Fruit *Moon Cheese *Okra *Onyons *Red Pepper *Red Powder *Salsilantro *Ser Cheese *Snail Eggs *Spicy Stew *Tomato There is then also the Haunted Cheese Grater, where you can send one of your grophs in for 300gg (per groph) and generally speaking they will come back out looking as white as if they'd seen a ghost and terrified as anything! They may also ocassionally get turned into goo! (This can be reversed by refreshing your groph's image). Every day during the Fair, you can visit the Giant Omelet, which you can grab a random piece of omelet from every 24 hours or so. You can also cook your own omelets here, if you have the right ingredients out in your inventory. New to the 1113 Fair is the game Cluck Run/Egg Hunt. Available only when the Fair is on, you can play this game to find Eggs, which is especially useful if you're making up lots of omelets or need them for Flat's Omelet Quests. Each game costs 10gg - simply press the Start Searching button at the bottom and watch the 9 tiles above very carefully. When you see a tile turn over with an egg, click on it as quickly as possible, to earn yourself an egg. If you click on something else that is not an egg or do not click at all, you'll have to start over and pay again. There are 3 other Avatars, other than the Quest ones, which can be earned by making omeletes in different places: ' ' Omelet Chef: 'Make an Omelet with a Froggle Chef during the Fair. ' ' '''Omelet (Chef Fair): '''Make an Omelet at the Giant Omelet during the Fair. ' ''' '''Omelet Chef (Wizard): Make an Omelet at the Wizard during the Fair. Omelet Helper: Complete 25 Omelet Quests. Omelet Conneisseur: Complete 100 Omelet Quests. Dairy Day July 1st - September 30th Anniversary Day Aquaria Week Omelet Fair The second of the 2 Omelet Fairs that takes place each year and it takes places between the 7th and the 21st of September. There are a number of things that you can do during the Omelet Fair (which itself is located just a little distance away from Grophtown (or as with every festival/event, you can click on the banner at the top right hand corner of the screen to take you to the event itself, or the main place where it is held). One of the most popular activities is the Omelet Quests. There are 2 avatars that can be gained after doing so many of them (Omelet Helper and Omelet Connessiur) , much like the Sea Witch, Librarian and Chef ones. After you successfully bring all the ingredients back you will usually get a random amount off gg and either some sort of omelet or omelet-making item or omelet recipe. Flat Head Frog here will ask you for 5 random items at a time (usually food stuffs, but sometimes he will also ask for other things). Below you can find a list of all the different things that he may ask for - please note, he will ALWAYS ask for either an Egg or a Milk every time, regardless of the other items he asks for: *Black Bess Cheese *Block o' Cheese *Blue Moon Cheese *Blunny Fish *Chissowary *Deep Sea Flinny *Flinny *Groph Pear *Lava Squash *Lava Squash Powder *Loaf of Bread *Mallu Pods *Mepper Fruit *Moon Cheese *Okra *Onyons *Red Pepper *Red Powder *Salsilantro *Ser Cheese *Snail Eggs *Spicy Stew *Tomato There is then also the Haunted Cheese Grater, where you can send one of your grophs in for 300gg (per groph) and generally speaking they will come back out looking as white as if they'd seen a ghost and terrified as anything! They may also ocassionally get turned into goo! (This can be reversed by refreshing your groph's image). Every day during the Fair, you can visit the Giant Omelet, which you can grab a random piece of omelet from every 24 hours or so. You can also cook your own omelets here, if you have the right ingredients out in your inventory. New to the 1113 Fair is the game Cluck Run/Egg Hunt. Available only when the Fair is on, you can play this game to find Eggs, which is especially useful if you're making up lots of omelets or need them for Flat's Omelet Quests. Each game costs 10gg - simply press the Start Searching button at the bottom and watch the 9 tiles above very carefully. When you see a tile turn over with an egg, click on it as quickly as possible, to earn yourself an egg. If you click on something else that is not an egg or do not click at all, you'll have to start over and pay again. There are 3 other Avatars, other than the Quest ones, which can be earned by making omeletes in different places: ' ' Omelet Chef: 'Make an Omelet with a Froggle Chef during the Fair. ' ' '''Omelet (Chef Fair): '''Make an Omelet at the Giant Omelet during the Fair. ' ''' '''Omelet Chef (Wizard): Make an Omelet at the Wizard during the Fair. Omelet Helper: Complete 25 Omelet Quests. Omelet Conneisseur: Complete 100 Omelet Quests. October 1st - December 31st Harvest Festival This is the last festival of year, however it is also the longest and most celebrated. Starting on the 1st October, lasting all the way till the 20th October. It is the time of year, when crops are finally grown and harvested, ready for long Winter ahead. The Farmer's Showground (located on the Mainland) is the centre of the Farmer's celebration. A store is found here, stocking the most recent harvested goods for the first 20 days of October. Not only is it a time of celebration, but it is also a time of giving and receiving. Grophs will send their friends and family food supplies, to help them last through Winter, it is often seen as the respectable thing to do. However it is not only the farmer's who celebrate this occasion, but others across the Wurld do. A Harvest King and Queen is crowned each year, given the title of Groph of the Week and the honour of opening the Grand Harvest Ball and declaring the end of the festival. They are chosen from a group of contestants, all of whom have auditioned for the role. Although the Harvest King and Queen are the main Grophs found in this occasion. There is also a group of ranked Guards, who are there to protect the citizens at the Harvest Ball and then The Harvest Clowns, who are the source of entertainment at the Ball. The clowns carry a symbolic Ghost Puppet wherever they go, to represent the upcoming Halloween. The Harvest Ball, is roleplayed on the forums, so that both the Grophs and their owners can take part in the festivities. Wizard Anniversary Halloween Season Halloween Season is celebrated from October 15th - 31st, so that it partially coincides with Harvest Season and most years with the Grand Harvest Ball as well. During Halloween, Jack the Lantern, a monster in the shape of a giant Pumpkrin, is said to appear in the Graveyard. Defeating him in combat will often result in a sweet or Halloween themed item as a reward. Near the end of October, gypsies gather at the Stone Circle for their rituals most nights, though their purpose is not entirely clear. The smells of burnt cinnamon and strange dust often linger near the Stones during the days. Superstitious grophs believe these are signs of the Mothpocalypse, but of course every groph knows the Moon Moth is just a fictional creature. Thoughtout the Halloween season you can go Guising at various famous grophs around the Wurld, to get a small seasonal reward. For this you do need a copy of the book Guising for Ghouls, which can be obtained in the Grophtown Book shop. 12 Days of Kuak The Dark Days Kala Day